Upside your life!
by dbzfreak2003
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to LIFE UPSIDE YOUR HEAD! Faith decides for her dad(Trunks) birthday she'll wish back Marron but a new evil comes with it! So please r&r and check out *life upside your head* before reading this.thanks!
1. Default Chapter

UPSIDE YOUR LIFE!  
  
THIS IS THE LONG AWAITING SEQUEL SO GET READY AND WILLING TO READ AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS ALWAYS THANKS SO MUCH YOU HAVE REALLY ENCOURAGE ME TO ACTUALLY PUT UP A SEQUEL BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME HERE IS THE STORY!!  
  
#--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------#  
  
10 YEARS LATER!!  
  
"DAD!! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Faith screamed busting into her Father's bedroom.  
  
"Faith!! Im still tired so leave me alone!!" Trunks whined turning over to his side.  
  
"But Dad they're having an Grand Opening at Starwellz Mall!" Faith screeched with joy.  
  
"Faith you know I hate shopping!" Trunks said trying to fall back asleep.  
  
"PLEASE! OH PRETTY PLEASE DADDY!" Faith said sweetly knowing she could get him to come.  
  
"Your just like your mother you know that!" Trunks said as he slowly got up and walking into the bathroom turning on the flosit and started to brush his teeth and turning on the shower ready to jump in.  
  
"YAY! Im going to call Aunt Bra ok!" Faith yelled rushing towards the phone downstairs. She dialed the number letting it ring a couple of times until she heard a little voice.  
  
"Hello!" Brock answered (GOTEN AND BRA 6 YEAR OLD SON.)  
  
"Oh hey Brock! How are you?" Faith asked on the other line very happy.  
  
"Im fine!" Brock answered when he heard his mother ask "Whose on the phone sweetheart?" Bra asked. "Its Faith mom!" Brock told his mother  
  
"Oh let me see the phone!!" Bra said grabbing the phone.  
  
"Hello!" Bra said  
  
"Hey Aunt Bra! What you doing today??" Faith asked sweetly.  
  
"Well Goten is trying to drag me to some stupid baseball game with him and Brock!" Bra whined not wanting to go to a stupid game.  
  
"Well would you please come with me and Dad to the Grand opening of Starwellz Mall." Faith asked knowing the answer already.  
  
"Well of course you know I couldn't miss it! Thank Dende you called I was trying to get out of going to the game so Im so thrilled!" Bra said sighing a relief.  
  
"Great! I finally convince Dad to come maybe he will be able to buy some new school clothes for me!" Faith said  
  
"How is your Father??" Bra asked knowing after Marron's death all he did was work and work.  
  
"Oh he's doing ok! I think he's a little depress about turning 33 years old in a few days" Faith said knowing her dad hated birthdays.  
  
"Well don't worry about him! He just had it hard and we'll cheer him up today!" Bra said when she heard glass shatter in the background.  
  
"AAARRRGGGG" Bra yelled.  
  
"I think Goten and Brock broke something so I catch you later ok!" Bra answered hanging up the phone immediately.  
  
"GOTEN!!BROCK!!" Bra yelled very irritated.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU BREAK??" Bra asked rushing upstairs.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Bye!" Faith answered but only heard the dialing tone on the other end.  
  
"Who was on the phone dear?" Trunks asked walking in the room with his hair still wet from his shower earlier and wearing some pj bottoms with a white shirt.  
  
"Oh it was Aunt Bra! She said she'll be glad to join us!" Faith said watching her father take out the ironing broad and iron from the laundry room.  
  
"You know we'll be there all day now!" Trunks said knowing his sister very well plugging the iron in.  
  
"I know dad but it will be fun!! I can look for school clothes today!" Faith said sweetly.  
  
"Alright but im not going into Victoria Secret store with her!" Trunks said knowing what happen last time and started to iron his shirt the best he could but only ended up with scorch spots.  
  
"I still can't get the hang of this! Your mother always did this for me!" Trunks said sadly as he tried to fix his shirt and changed in the bathroom.  
  
MINUTES LATER!  
  
"Ok you ready to go??" Trunks asked Faith grabbing his keys and wallet.  
  
"Oh very much so!" Faith answered grabbing her little pink purse Bra gave her for her birthday as they hop in the car and drove off to Bra and Goten little house.  
  
When they arrived they pulled up to the driveway getting out the car and headed for the door.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"HOLD ON!" Bra answered running towards the door finally opening it and letting them in.  
  
"Im sorry guys Im running a little late b/c Goten and Brock broke my damn Vase earlier trying to play baseball in the house! I swear I have two kids instead of one." Bra said grabbing her purse and cell phone.  
  
"Hey Bra can you pick up some pizza later for supper tonight!" Goten asked walking in the room still getting ready for the game later that afternoon.  
  
"I guess sweetie. Be careful today!" Bra said kissing him lightly.  
  
"Oh hey Trunks are you going to join us today to watch the game later!" Goten asked.  
  
"No sweetie his coming with us!" Bra said trying to get away as soon as possible ready to go shopping.  
  
"Well I really wouldn't mind but----." Trunks said but was cut off when Faith said "DADDY YOU PROMISE WE GO SCHOOL SHOPPING TOGETHER!!!!"  
  
"I know sweetie Im still coming with yall." Trunks said smiling but sometimes wished he had a little boy like Goten had. But no matter what he love his precious daughter and knew the phrase his mother always told him when he had trouble trying to raise her actually being the wonderful father his was today...  
  
*A DAUGHTER IS A DAUGHTER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!! *A SON IS A SON UNTIL HE TAKES HIS WIFE!!  
  
Trunks couldn't help but smile knowing he will still have his baby girl even when she gets married. He opened the door for both of them and headed out to have a shopping spree with his daughter and sister knowing it was going to be a long day a head.  
  
OK GUYS I KNOW ALL YOU ARE WONDERING WHEN MARRON IS COMING BACK RIGHT?? WELL IT WILL BE SOON!! SO KEEP IN TOUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND SORRY FOR A SHORT FIRST CHAPTER BUT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WHILE SO SORRY! 


	2. Shopping has its up and downs and party ...

Upside your life!  
  
(Last time)  
  
Trunks couldn't help but smile knowing he will still have his baby girl even when she gets married. He opened the door for both of them and headed out to have a shopping spree with his daughter and sister knowing it was going to be a long day a head. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------# (A LITTLE TRUNKS POV.)  
  
There he was sitting on a wooden bench bags surrounded him as he watched people pass by here and there. He saw from a distance his sister and Faith look at pink polo shirts at the GAP store while he sat there already exhausted wondering how they could still keep going and shopping store after store. It was oblivious to him how they had so much energy or was it he was getting to old to keep up he thought frowning a bit. He remember the times he and Marron shared shopping, bowling, and going to clubs where nothing could stop the two even being exhausted to the bone. He smiled recollecting memories and he somehow manages to notice how often it had been happening. Maybe it was sign Marron was still there maybe not flesh and blood but in spirit. He smiled noticing Bra and Faith walking out with a hand load of bags as always and handing it to him.  
  
2 DAYS LATER!!  
  
"Hey grandma!" Faith screamed with joy as she walked in the door hugging her.  
  
"Oh hey sweetheart! How's my favorite granddaughter!" Bulma asked putting some tea on for the two of them knowing everyone was busy either it was Vegeta training, Trunks working and Bra with her family.  
  
"Im your only granddaughter remember??" Faith asked with sarcasm.  
  
"I know sweet heart but what you doing here huh? I thought you be out somewhere especially on this beautiful sunny day?" Bulma asked stirring the tea.  
  
"I came visit you about maybe throwing a surprise birthday party for Dad!" Faith said as she took a seat exhausted from the walk to get here from Trunks and her house. (Faith doesn't know how to fight nor fly!!)  
  
"Well that would be fantastic!! You know your father has been very stress out lately with that agreement with Zuzar Company!" Bulma said taking a seat also and putting a cup of tea on the table for both of them.  
  
"Yeah I know but he always finds time for me so I want to treat him with a surprise party with all the Z fighters!" Faith answered sipping on her tea.  
  
"Well I have no problem with it besides it'll be a totally blast!" Bulma said while the two planned the whole thing with a list of names, balloons, banners and cakes to order for the party. Faith of course knew exactly what she was getting for her fathers birthday and knew he be totally shocked and thrilled.  
  
OK GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SO HECTIC ESPECIALLY SCHOOL STARTING SOON WHICH TOTALLY SUCKS!! ANYWAY MY PLAN OF FINISH THE SEQUEL BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS IS WAY OUT MY LEAGUE NOW. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER TRUNKS AND FAITH HAVE A FATHER AND DAUGHTER MOMENT AND IS MARRON NEXT HUH??? WELL YOU WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MAYBE IT WILL BE OUT SOON SO THANKS AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW GUYS!! 


	3. WALLY WORLD IS ALWAYS A SOLUTION! POOR T...

Upside your life!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"Well I have no problem with it besides it'll be a totally blast!" Bulma said while the two planned the whole thing with a list of names, balloons, banners and cakes to order for the party. Faith of course knew exactly what she was getting for her fathers birthday and knew he be totally shocked and thrilled. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------#  
  
THE NEXT MOURNING!!  
  
"DAD! DADDY!!!" Faith screamed with all her lungs.  
  
"What?? Whats wrong??" Trunks asked busting in her bedroom door with only blue daffy duck boxers on.(Gotta love cartoon boxers!!)  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! DAD COVER YOUR SELF FOR DENDE SAKE!!" Faith yelled covering her eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry sweetheart but you scared me half to death!!" Trunks said rushing into his room grabbing a pair of pj bottoms and running back to Faith room. Before Trunks could ask her anything again she bursted out.  
  
"I NEED AUNT BRA NOW!!!" Faith yelled very nervous.  
  
"Why? Whats going on??" Trunks asked very confused.  
  
"I CAN'T TELL YOU YOU'RE A GUY !!" Faith said .  
  
"Well Im you father so I think you can tell me whats wrong sweetie!" Trunks said calmly.  
  
"I...I....I" Faith stuttered.  
  
"YOU??" Trunks asked waiting for her to say something.  
  
"I NEED AUNT BRA NOW DAD!!" Faith screamed.  
  
15 Minutes later!!  
  
Trunks finally got hold of Bra on her cell phone when Faith just snatch the phone out of her Fathers hands and went to her room closing the door right in Trunks face getting him very angry.  
  
"OH THANK DENDE AUNT BRA!!" Faith said sighing a big relief on the phone.  
  
"FAITH OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!!!!" Trunks screamed banging on the door.  
  
"Aunt Bra I have something very important to ask you." Faith said getting Bra attention.  
  
"What is it dear?" Bra asked  
  
"Well you see I kinda had my surprise! You know when you start puberty! Faith said very nervous.  
  
"Ok calm down! Its not as bad as it sounds just asked your father to pick up some stuff!!" Bra said expressing the word stuff.  
  
"FAITH OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I'LL BLAST IT DOWN!!" Trunks screamed with rage.  
  
"Oh dende! Trunks can be just like your grandpa sometimes!" Bra said hearing him screamed on the other line.  
  
"But Aunt Bra I can't just ask him that!!" Faith said embarassed.  
  
"Ok just hand the phone to him and don't worry ok?" Bra said ready to open a can of whoop ass on Trunks for being so angry.  
  
"ok!" Faith answered opening the door and handing her father the phone and closing the door right back.  
  
"What??" Trunks asked irritated on the phone.  
  
"TAKE A DAMN CHILL PILL TRUNKS AND CALM YOUR ASS DOWN NOW!!" Bra yelled on the other line making Trunks ears hurt.  
  
"Listen Faith just got her surprise this mourning so go to Wal-Mart (gotta love WALLY WORLD!) and buy some stuff for her the same kind you bought Marron. She is very embarrassed to ask you so your going to be the father you have to be while me and mom get our nails and hair done at the beauty salon ok!!" Bra said  
  
"WHAT DAMNED SURPRISE???" Trunks yelled very confused.  
  
"OH DENDE TRUNKS!! SHE GOT HER SURPRISE!! THE SURPRISE WHEN GIRLS GO INTO PURBERTY!! Bra yelled at her stupid bother.  
  
"Oh!!!" Trunks said finally understanding.  
  
"But I don't remember what I got Marron !!!" Trunks exclaimed  
  
"JUST PICK UP A PACK OF STUFF AT WAL-MART OK DAMN IT!!" Bra yelled hanging up the phone.  
  
"BRA???" Trunks asked nicely knowing she was having PMS but only heard the dialing tone.  
  
"URGH!!GREAT!!!!" Trunks said irritated hanging the phone up.  
  
"FAITH???" Trunks asked knocking on her door.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Faith yelled crying.  
  
"Faith?? Can I come in?" Trunks asked politely knowing she was upset and must have had a mood swing.  
  
"NO I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!!!" Faith yelled.  
  
"FINE DAMN IT!!!!" Trunks yelled again getting irritated and grab his keys heading out for his trip to Wal-Mart!!  
  
When he got there he was stuck behind some city bus where all the old ladies and men walk out slowly with there canes. "OH JUST FUCKING GREAT!!" Trunks said irritated realizing he should had flown and watch every old person take there damn time.  
  
Once the bus moved out of the way he look for a place to park but couldn't find anything close so decided to take a handicap place knowing it would only take him a second to get the stuff and be ready to leave again. He walked in the sliding doors with a little skip in his walk trying to hurry. He turned right into the women clothing section and made a left to the bath section. He went down a isle where they had tampons and tried not to be to noticeable as he hurry pick up a pack but wasn't that lucky as all the shelf of packages fell on him making a huge noise.  
  
"Shit!!!" Trunks exclaimed as women saw the Capsule Corp. president cover with piles and piles of tampons laughing there heads off as he pick up a pack again making his way out of there quickly as possible and to the check out counter. He waited for a while until it was his turn putting the package down as a old lady scan it but had trouble with the scanner. He was panicking as she decided to call out a price check through a intercom.  
  
"I NEED A PRICE CHECK ON ALWAYS MAXI ON ISLE 6!!!" the old lady yelled over the intercom.  
  
"Here just take this and keep the change!!" Trunks said throwing a 10 dollar bill at the old lady and pick up his pace to head out but as luck would have it the alarm scoters went off.  
  
"OH FUCKING BLOODY HELL DAMN IT!!" Trunks said as a security lady asked for his receipt.  
  
"Well I kinda lost it!!" Trunks said trying to search his pockets trying to play it off.  
  
"Sorry sir but that trick isn't going to work on me!!! Your being arrested for shop lifting!!" the security lady said putting Trunks in handcuffs but he immediately broke them off with his strength.  
  
"NO YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG JUST ASKED THAT OLD LADY OVER THERE!!!" Trunks said pointing to the old check out lady that check him out earlier.  
  
"ALRIGHT CUTIE BUT DON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID!!" the security lady said while she asked the old lady as Trunks waited.  
  
"Ok your free to go!! But maybe we can have dinner sometime huh??" the security lady asked waiting for his response.  
  
"Ok! But Im sorry Im married!!" Trunks said showing her his wedding ring walking out and headed his way to his car when he saw a little pink paper under his wind shield wiper stating a 300 dollar fine for using a handicap place with out a license.  
  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Trunks yelled constantly getting in his car and headed home!!  
  
OK GUYS HOPE THIS WAS LONGER THEN LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE IT HAD A LITTLE HUMOR BUT IM RUNNING OUT OF HUMOR IDEAS SO ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!! NEXT CHAPTER MARRON IS BACK!! SO CHECK IT OUT AND AS ALWAYS R&R. 


	4. YAY!!!!! LETTING U KNOW

OK Guys I know I haven't updated lately but I will soon and im sorry for not updating! Things have been so hectic plus im a new Aunt so that means babysitting will take up some time but u gotta love it! Next Chapter Marron is back so please stay tune and I would like to thank Marron-12 for the funniest chapter award I gratley appreciated it so thank u and your review and to all the others who reviewed also you are the ones who keeps me going so you're the best friends I can have on the net thanks and God bless!! R&R. 


	5. Marron is back!!

Upside your life!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Trunks yelled constantly getting in his car and headed home!!  
  
#--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----#  
  
"Faith??" Trunks asked knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"What??" Faith asked curled up in her bed not feeling good and embarassed.  
  
"Can I come in??" Trunks asked nicely feeling kinda bad for screaming at her earlier.  
  
"Yeah!" Faith answered watching her father walk in with a wal-mart bag and some daisy flowers.  
  
"Im sorry sweetie for yelling at you but you shouldn't be embarassed for stuff like this. Im your father and I would always love you even when it comes to the point boys are line up for you! Though I might have to blast them away now and then!" Trunks said hugging her as she giggled love being her daddy arms.  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
"No don't put that there! I want it above the fireplace!" Bulma yelled as the robots did there jobs getting ready for the party.  
  
"Hey grandma Im going to go home and get dad his gift ok!" Faith said putting the last touches on the cake and heading out the door.  
  
When she got home she rushed upstairs in her bedroom grabbing a worn out bag from underneath her bed with the dragon radar she stole from Bulma lab and the dragon balls.  
  
She rushed to the phone calling Brock to fly her over to the Kami lookout since she couldn't fly and knew it would be fast. After getting in touch with him he came as quickly as he could sneaking out the house through a window.  
  
10 minutes later!!!!  
  
Brock finally arrived as Faith instructed him to fly her and made sure to hold on tight.  
  
When they arrived they noticed no one was there b/c of the party. As Faith pull out the worn out bag and place the dragon balls on the floor.  
  
"Faith don't you think we should think this out!!" Brock asked a little nervous.  
  
"I thought it out already Brock!!!" Faith said  
  
"But don't you think they would of already wish he back?" Brock asked when all of a sudden Faith called out Shenlong not listening to Brock warnings.  
  
Brock rushed behind the bushes scared shitless of the dragon size and eyes. Faith also back up a little but she had pride and stood forward.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Back at the party  
  
"Oh guys thanks so much for the surprise!!" Trunks said noticing immediately Faith wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
When all of a sudden the house started to shake and the sky turned a dark black  
  
"UH-OH!" Goku said knowing someone was calling out Shenlong.  
  
"OH FUCK!!!" both Vegeta and Trunks yelled flying off to Kami lookout feeling the energy as all the other Z fighters followed  
  
"WAIT DAMN IT!! US WOMEN WANT TO COME TO!!" Bulma yelled watching the little specks in the sky fly futher away as she grab her keys to her aircraft with all the women following her lead. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
BACK AT THE LOOK OUT!  
  
"What wish would you like me to grant?" Shenlong asked waiting for a response.  
  
"I...I...I..wish my mother Marron Briefs bring back to life!!" Faith yelled.  
  
"Your wish is granted!!" Shenlong said when all of a sudden the look out started to shake and the sky turn back to bright blue.  
  
"HMM!" Marron moaned confused by her surroundings.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" Faith said with joy and actually believed what her dad always told her how beautiful her mother was and she look like her a lot smiling from ear to ear.  
  
OK GUYS I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE ITS BEEN REALLY BUSY SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND PLEASE STAY TUNE AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND GOD BLESS!! 


	6. Mother and daughters are never seperated...

Upside your life!!  
  
(Last time)  
  
"I...I...I..wish my mother Marron Briefs bring back to life!!" Faith yelled.  
  
"Your wish is granted!!" Shenlong said when all of a sudden the look out started to shake and the sky turn back to bright blue.  
  
"HMM!" Marron moaned confused by her surroundings.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" Faith said with joy and actually believed what her dad always told her how beautiful her mother was and she look like her a lot smiling from ear to ear. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------#  
  
"Where am I?" Marron asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I wished you back to life!!!" Faith yelled rushing to her mother and hugging her tightly remembering the smell of strawberries in her hair even when she was so little.  
  
"Faith??" Marron asked a little confused but when Faith look up at her Marron smiled remembering those innocent blue eyes like her father.  
  
"Is it really you??" Marron asked  
  
"Of course Mom!!!" Faith said crying and hugging her tightly again never wanting to let go.  
  
"I thought I never get to see you my whole life!!" Faith struggle to say with sobs.  
  
"I miss you so much!!" Marron said kissing the top of Faith's head but frowned remembering she wasn't suppose to be wish back b/c of the new evil it would bring.  
  
"OH DENDE!" Marron said very nervous now.  
  
"What's wrong Mom aren't you happy to be back??" Faith asked a little disappointed.  
  
"No Faith! But Im not suppose to be here it will only bring new evil to earth!!" Marron said when she saw Faith eyes widen like saucers.  
  
"So that's why Dad never wished you back himself??" Faith said realizing her mistake and very scared of what is to come.  
  
"IM SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY MOM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" Faith yelled crying into her mothers chest.  
  
"OH SWEETIE! Its not your fault that your idiot father never told you the consequences but at least I got to see you my love!" Marron said when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"MARRON?????????????" Trunks asked very pale when all of a sudden he past out.  
  
"Oh DENDE TRUNKS!!" Marron yelled catching him before he fell to the ground.  
  
OK GUYS FAITH FINALLY GETS TO SEE MARRON BUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT HUH?? IS TRUNKS GOING TO BE OK OR WILL TROUBLE WILL SOON COME?? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER B/C THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE SOONER I PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW AND GOD BLESS ALL! 


	7. EVIL IS HERE!

Upside your life!!  
  
(LAST TIME)  
  
"MARRON?????????????" Trunks asked very pale when all of a sudden he past out.  
  
"Oh DENDE TRUNKS!!" Marron yelled catching him before he fell to the ground. #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------#  
  
When all of a sudden the sky turned back to gray and the look out shaked like an earthquake.  
  
"Oh Dende!!!" Bulma yelled just arriving in her aircar with the others holding on for dear life.  
  
"What the hell is that!!!" Bra said pointing her finger towards a spec of light in the sky as all the Z fighters hold their breaths. The little spec of light soon became a flash that went right pass them. In one swift of a movement Lular (evil of revenge) grab Trunks out of Marron's hands so quickly Marron didn't realize until she saw Lular and Trunks in the sky behind a power shield where Trunks was still unconscious but was floated in the air by Lular powers.  
  
"Well!Well!! Look who we have here! Lular said dressed in a black dress and holding a black staff caressing Trunks face.  
  
"Let me introduce myself! Im the evil revenge Lular" Lular said sarcastically and laughing an evil laugh as she pointed her staff Trunks somehow bringing a form out of Trunks.  
  
"YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE YOU SKANK SLUT!!" Bulma yelled fuming with rage.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma  
  
"YOU ARROGRANT BASTARD LOW LIFE.." Bulma said but was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"LISTEN HERE !! YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE YOU BITCH!!" Vegeta yelled flying towards Lular . When all of a sudden he froze in his spot as Lular pointed her staff at him as a power escaded all over Vegeta as his legs formed ice completely in the air.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU WHORE!!" Vegeta yelled struggling to move turning super sayian but he was still stuck in his place.  
  
"NOW NOW! Prince Vegeta don't have a temper tantrum!!!" Lular said as Goku was about to attack when she yelled "IF ANY OF YOU MOVE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FREZZE IN YOUR PLACE OR I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO KILL YOUR FRIEND HERE!!" as Goku back down and Lular caressing Trunks hair and running her fingers across his chest.  
  
"Listen here you bitch my son is not a damn play toy! He holds a power of a super sayian but hasn't even surpass me nor Katkorott in his abilities so if you want why don't you fight me and see how power I am!!" Vegeta said cocky and arrogantly his pride getting the best of him.  
  
"Well Prince Vegeta that's were your wrong!! You must be oblivious to a true legendary Super Sayian powers your son carries.!" Lular said pointing to Trunks watching all there jaws drop.  
  
"Maybe he hasn't shown you his real power! I mean look at him all pathetic having no confidence because of all the problems he's been through!" Lular said laughing an evil laugh again grabbing Trunks cheeks on his face and squeezing them together looking at him.  
  
"He has never had that arrogrant cocky pride you have Vegeta. He has never had his way through life either it was work, alcohol, love, death and children. He only carries on human ability and it is his emotions that take over him!" Lular explained flipping her hair with her hand watching everyone shock expressions.  
  
"THAT'S BULL SHIT!!!" Vegata exclaimed not believing her.  
  
"Well how did I know that was what you were going to say oh mighty prince!! Would you like me to demostrate and be able to force it out of your son and show you my dear prince. Now for once you can see a king of a sayian race!" Lular said sarcastically pointing her staff at the unconscious Trunks waiting for Vegeta answer.  
  
"NO VEGETA DON'T!!" Bulma yelled worried about her son but Vegeta ignored her and nodded his head to Lular as she used her powers along with her staff to bring the upcoming request from Vegeta.  
  
OK GUYS ITS ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!! AND BOY OH BOY I REALLY HAVE TO SAY ALL OF YALL HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY NICE AND ENCOURAGING!! SO I LIKE TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS (can't memorize everyone names). AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE THE SOONER U REVIEW THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AND GOD BLESS ALL!!(Here is a little clue) Next chapter something surprising happens to Trunks b/c of someone's big mouth. SO stay tune! Im very sorry I haven't been updated recently but its my senior year in highschool and is very busy so sorry! 


	8. POOR TRUNKS AND EVIL ALWAYS WINS RIGHT??

Upside Your Life!  
  
(LAST TIME)  
  
"NO VEGETA DON'T!!" Bulma yelled worried about her son but Vegeta ignored her and nodded his head to Lular as she used her powers along with her staff to bring the upcoming request from Vegeta #--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --#  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Trunks screamed as he felt pain all over his body and immediately came to consciousness by the extreme pain.  
  
"NOW! NOW! Trunks this will only take a second more!" Lular said as she watch Trunks shirt shatter and lavender fur build up on his chest as a tail grew from behind him also.  
  
"He surpass level three but is just a level 4 as me and Katkorott could demonstrate that we hold the power of level 4 also!!" Vegeta said trying to turn Lular attention back to him to stop forcing the power out of Trunks realizing how painful it was for his son by his screams.  
  
"Well Vegeta looks like your wrong again!! You may be able to turn level 4 but you may not turn supersayian at the sametime!!!" Lular explained making Trunks screamed again as he turned super sayian as his fur and hair turned bright yellow.  
  
"NOW THAT I CONVINCE YOU MY DEAR PRINCE MAYBE YOU SHOULD BOW DOWN TO YOUR SON THE KING!!" Lular said laughing as Vegeta ignored her comment.  
  
"But lets not worry about that now! I have a deal to make with you Vegeta! Since your sons precious lovable wife was wished back to bring me to this stupid blasted planed. I make a bargain with you!" Lular said waiting for a response until Vegeta nodded his head.  
  
"Good! Now here it is. I want either your sons life to refill the burden hole of revenge or his power!!!" Lular said simply smirking a evil smirk.  
  
"NO!" Marron yelled flying towards Lular as she froze Marron in her place like Vegeta in mid air with her powerful staff. "Now! Now! You don't want me to make the decision for you!!" Lular said as Trunks tried to move and attack but was force down by Lular powers.  
  
"What will be the answer Vegeta before I loose my patience!!" Lular asked getting very impatient.  
  
"VEGETA PLEASE DON'T DO SOMETHING IRRATIONAL I WANT MY SON TO STAY ALIVE DAMN IT!!!" Bulma yelled knowing how arrogant Vegeta could be to see the oblivious of the dangerous situation.  
  
"I think we have an answer!!" Lular said taking all of Trunks energy in a split second holding the power inside her now.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Marron yelled as she saw Trunks past out again from the lack of power he once hold.  
  
"Well! Well! Marron do you have to be so aggressive. I would think such a lady like yourself would have learned manners!!" Lular exclaimed shaking her finger at Marron.  
  
"Listen Lular why don't you kill my son and give his power back damn it!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"IM SORRY MY DEAR PRINCE BUT THE DECISION WAS MADE MY YOUR LOVEABLE WIFE!!!" Lular said pointing to Bulma.  
  
"DAMN IT LULAR DON'T LISTEN TO MY DAMN WOMAN! SHE HAS NO CONCERN IN THIS MATTER!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!!! I HAVE EVERY DAMN SAKEING CONCERN IN THIS DAMN MATTER B/C HE IS MY SON!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled sticking her middle finger at him.  
  
"SHUT UP BLASTED WOMAN!!! YOU MESSING UP EVERYTHING DAMN IT!!" Vegeta yelled again as Lular smirk at the two but was sick of them fighting taking matters in her own hands she smack Trunks across the face making a big sound as everyone turn their attention back to Lular.  
  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!! YOU LOWLIFE BITCH!!" Marron yelled struggling in her frozen spot. "OH REALLY! I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW BUT I MAKE YOU A DEAL!! WHY DON'T WE FIGHT TO THE KILL HUH?? IF I WIN YOU'LL DIE ANDTAKE THE PLACE OF BURDEN HOLE OF REVENGE AND IF YOU WIN I DIE AND GIVE TRUNKS BACK HIS POWER BUT I PITY YOU KNOWING YOU WON'T LAST A MINUTE WITH ME!!" Lular laughed as she saw Marron face turning very red from anger.  
  
"I'll see you soon till then having a very gloomy life!!" Lular said between evil laughs and dissappear as Trunks fell from the sky about to hit the ground when Goku caught him.  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID!!" Vegeta yelled in Bulma's face after being unfrozen.  
  
"YES I SURLY KNOW WANT THE HELL I JUST DID AND THAT IS I SAVED MY SON'S LIFE DAMN IT UNLIKE YOU! YOU BLASTED BASTARD WHO WANTED TO KILL HIM!!" Bulma yelled in Vegeta face as all the Z fighters back up from the angry woman.  
  
"WELL HE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!! HE HAS FOUR MONTHS UNTIL HIS BODY WILL WEAR OUT YOU DAMN BAKA OF A WOMEN!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"WHAT??? YOU BLASTED BASTARD??" Bulma screamed confused.  
  
"EITHER WAY THAT DAMN BITCH LULAR WINS!! SHE TRICK YOU! BUT YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!" Vegeta yelled again his hair flashing yellow and black about to turn super sayian.  
  
"WELL MISTER KNOW IT ALL! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO?" Bulma asked not afraid by his muscular form and power.  
  
" I would of tried a damn proposition with her damn it!!" Vegeta yelled to her trying to hold back his anger.  
  
"Ha! Vegeta you couldn't make a damn proposition to save your life nor my son's b/c your to damn cocky and all you want is action out of situations!!!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta step closer in her face but both were pulled back by Goten and Gohan. "Leave me alone you Brat!!" Vegeta yelled to Gohan who let go as Goku laid Trunks gently down on the ground.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! LET ME GO NOW FOR I CAN KICK THAT LOW LIFE DICK HEADED SON OF A BITCH OF A HUSBAND!!" Bulma yelled as Goten hold on tightly.  
  
"MOMMY AND DADDY STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT. I think we should calm down and figure out something later but now we need to get Trunks home!!" Bra said pointing her finger towards Trunks seeing Marron running her fingers through Trunks hair crying.  
  
"OH MY BABY BOY!!" Bulma yelled as Goten let go of her as she ran to Trunks side caressing his pale face.  
  
"IS DADDY GOING TO BE ALRIGHT GRANDMA??" Faith asked tears falling from her puffy eyes knowing this was all her fault.  
  
"OH SWEETIE! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!" Bulma said hugging Faith tightly as Marron looked up desperately at Bulma with her red and puffy tearful eyes as Bulma nodded her head.  
  
OK GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I MUST SAY YALL REVIEWS HAVE BEEN SO AWESOME. I LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL AND WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU I HAVE SOME FANART FROM THE STORY *Life upside your head* at www.mediaminer.org under the pen name dbzfreak2003 so please check it out! ANY WAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON IF YALL REVIEW SOON! IM SURE YOUR WONDERING WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT HUH? WELL HERE IS A LITTLE CLUE THERE IS A LITTLE SURPRISE BULMA AND MARRON COME INTO THAT INVOLVES TRUNKS. SO STAY TUNE AND AS ALWAYS GOD BLESS. 


	9. Just read it darn it!!

Hey Guys I just wanted to tell yall that next chapter might be out in a matter of 2 days but till then I'll see you again. I would like to send my thanks yous for those who have review constantly and has been very encouraging to actually make a decision of becoming a publisher or writer for anime when I graduate highschool!! This is to LIL MELINA 64, BURA BRIEFS, LIL DIVA GIRLZ, MARRON-12, STAR GAZER & TRUNKS GAL. Thank you so much you all have been AWESOME!! Anyway next chapter will be out soon and there is another little surprise coming your way. Im trying to put some more humor in my story so get ready to laugh!! Oh I almost forgot to also thank S'RAC from www.mediaminer.org who has also encourage me with my story so thank u my good friend and as always GOD BLESS!! Oh and please check out my fanart at mediaminer.org under the pen name dbzfreak2003 thanks! 


	10. PLEASE FORGIVE!

I am so so so very sorry for not updating in a long time guys but I have been so busy non stop!!!! Please forgive me and this time I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN A MATTER OF 2 DAYS!! I like to thanks everyone for there awesome reviews and please keep in touch!!  
  
Dbzfreak2003 


	11. WHAT MARRON HAS A REQUEST IS IT A YES OR...

She punched in the coordinates and monitored the red links as she took a sip of her cold tea.  
  
"Why can't I find any kind of energy source?" Bulma said to herself very frustrated and confused as Marron walked in with some fresh tea setting it down on a lab table near Trunks bedside watching him breath slowly wires all over his blood bruised body. She walked up to Bulma who was typing in new coordinates now.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs did you find anything yet?" Marron asked desperately.  
  
"No! I can't find any source of energy! Im starting to suspect that he might be completely out of energy and possibly be a complete human." Bulma said as Marron bit her lip knowing the consequences.  
  
"But we have to think positive!" Bulma said still searching on her computer.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs may I ask you something very important?" Marron asked still biting on her lip.  
  
"Shoot!" Bulma said setting the computer back to the monitors.  
  
"I know Lular will return in a matter of months and I believe I could defeat her but I need your help!" Marron said looking at Bulma's reaction as Bulma dropped her tea.  
  
"What would I have to do Marron?" Bulma asked very curious.  
  
"Make me a sayian!" Marron said very confident as Bulma jaw drop trying to compose herself.  
  
"Im no sure if I can do that Marron. It could kill you!!" Bulma said  
  
"Mrs. Briefs I rather die trying instead by the hands of Lular!" Marron said watching Bulma biting her lip looking at Trunks back to Marron.  
  
"Marron you do realize even if I make you a sayian you will still not be able to defeat Lular. Look at Trunks and his situation. I would hate to see you in the same situation. I love you both so much!" Bulma said tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"But I would train with Vegeta and Goku to become stronger may even stronger then both of them combined considering the fact Super Sayian women are stronger and can surpass level 4 to maybe level 6 to become a legendary SSJ woman equaling to Lular's power." Marron said convincing Bluma the best she could having a good feeling about this.  
  
"If you are 100% positive about this! I will try the best I can but that would mean collecting blood from all the sayians and strapping Goku down completely from him escaping from the needle we have to inject into them all." Bulma giggled lighting up the mood as Marron nodded smiling.  
  
* Well I know this chapter isn't the longest but it's a start and I hope all you still keep in touch!! I hoping to atleast get 100 reviews by the end of this story but that wishful hoping anyway please review and here is a clue for next chapter. BAND AIDS@@ just keep it in mind. 


	12. Sayians and needles don't mix

NNNNNOOOOOO!!! AAAAAHHHHH!! PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEE!!!" Goku yelled holding onto the lab doorknob desperately from Marron, Chichi and Bulma pulling with all their might for him to let go.  
  
As Vegeta watched with amusement not offering to help the trio ladies.  
  
"Damn it Goku you can almost die in a damn battle but you can't even get a little prick of a needle!!" Chichi yelled frustrated.  
  
"NO!! AND I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T WANT IT!! PLEASE DENDE!!!" Goku said as they finally pulled him off the door knob locking the door immediately and setting the sayian get away lasers to make sure he won't blast his way out.  
  
"GEE! Katkorott are you so afraid of a helpless needle!!" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Hush Vegeta your first anyway!" Bulma said setting up the needles.  
  
"WHAT??" Vegeta yelled  
  
"Oh now the mighty prince is not number one compared to Katkorott huh?" Bulma said with a evil smirk knowing he would not back down on account of what she said.  
  
Vegeta grunted and sat down on the lab table as Bulma injected him as he grunted again. When Bulma finished she pulled out a pink Barbia band-aid from a cabinet and patch it on Vegeta arm.  
  
"WOMAN I WILL NOT WEAR THIS RIDICULOUS BAND-AID!!" Vegeta yelled as he rip the band-aid off as he bleed from his arm.  
  
"VEGETA YOU WILL WEAR A DAMN BAND-AID, I DON'T WANT ANY BLOOD ON MY DAMN FURNITURE!!!" Bulma yelled back as loud as she could as everyone covered there ears surprised that she didn't even wake the unconsciousness Trunks up on his hospital bed.  
  
Bulma retreated another Barbia band-aid from the cabinet again and smack it on Vegeta arm as he grunted crossing his arms.  
  
" Can't I at least get a damn better band aid then this stupid girlish one damn it!!!" Vegeta said his arms still crossed holding his head up high.  
  
"OH! Poor Veggie don't like his Barbia band-aid huh?" Bulma said in a baby tone as Goku bursted out in laughter making Vegeta grunting a low whisper "yes" as Bulma patch a new batman band-aid on his arm as he left the room with a smirk heading to the Gravity Room.  
  
Then if finally came to Goku turn as Gohan just finished taking the needle lightly. They finally strap Goku down after Chichi threaten him with a frying pan as Bulma injected him almost making him pass out. But when he finish he was back to his happy self getting his favorite cartoon band-aid Spiderman smiling and leaving the room happier then ever.  
  
"THANK DENDE!!!" the trio of ladies said together as they started working on there mission.  
  
Goku finally made his way down the long hallways passing Vegeta getting out of the Gravity Room when all of a sudden Vegeta grabbed Goku shoulder stopping him.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT??" Vegeta asked irritated  
  
"OH THIS!!" Goku replied pointing to his new spiderman band-aid "Bulma gave it to me after the shoot!! Isn't it cool!!" Goku said with a goofy grin.  
  
"AAAHHHH! GIVE ME THAT NOW KATKOROTT!! THAT WOMAN OF MINE KNOWS THAT'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER NOT YOURS!!" Vegeta yelled both sayians rolling on the ground biting and punching each other.  
  
(*ha ha!! I thought it was hilarious to make Veggie jealous! Oh well about next chapter the task is complete and what a surprise is to come!!!! Please stay tune and as always please review it is so inspiring and the more u review the sooner the chapter will be out!! Thanks and God bless all. 


	13. Trunks?

Slowly and carefully she removed the infected leg and gradually did her best to stop the bleeding. She then took the metal pieces out and activated it through the lasers and making sure it would work correctly before replacing it as the leg. After hours of hard work she manages to finally her task and surgically inserts the new metal leg.  
  
"I know you won't like it Trunks but you'll thank me later!!" Bulma said sewing his new leg thinking how lucky he was to be able to put a new leg instead of losing his old one.  
  
WEEKS LATER!!!  
  
"Come on Brat!! You can do better than that!!" Vegeta yelled as Marron power up to SSJ 3 after hard weeks of training day and night she manage to finally get to level 3.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Marron yelled throwing a fist connecting it to Vegeta's face as Goku came out of behind her and gave her a blow to the lower back making her fall down in pain. Goku powered down as Vegeta went up to Marron and roughly pulled her off the ground.  
  
"Vegeta stop! She had enough for today!" Goku said as Vegeta squeeze tighter on his grip making Marron squirm in pain.  
  
"Father Stop it NOW!"  
  
Vegeta turn around with a shock look on his face letting Marron go and grunting.  
  
"Trunks gently walked the best he could holding on to his cane gripping tightly as he gave his father a scowl and walk over to Marron who was still laying on the ground in her normal form powering down.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks whispered in her ear as she fluttered her eyes open and look face to face at Trunks but blinked in confusion focusing her eyes the best she could and made a clear image of Trunks having a small smile.  
  
"Trunks?" Marron asked not believing her eyes.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??? LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN I TOLD YOU ONCE BEFORE NOT TO GO WONDERING OFF!!! WHERE ARE YOU MISTER???" Bulma yelled through the halls of Capsule Corps. Making Trunks squeeze his eyes in frustration. Then all of a sudden she busted through the door.  
  
"There you are young man!! I told you not to go wondering off. To think if you would actually listen for once!!" Bulma said as Marron stood up cupping Trunks cheek in her hands looking at his blue ocean eyes then looked down to see him gripping on his cain tightly knowing it was killing him inside to be considered so weak and helpless. Though she was confused as to why he was awake though she knew about his infected leg but he should have been un-conscience for months.  
  
"How?" Marron whispered as she look back into those blue innocent eyes.  
  
"Lets just say your looking at a genius Marron!!" Bulma said smirking knowing it was a big shock. "I manage to finally get him up and going!!" Bulma said smiling.  
  
"oh!" Marron said understanding.  
  
"Excuse us for interupting yall training but he just got away form me!" Bulma said grabbing onto Trunks ear muttering leading him out.  
  
"How long has the brat been conscience woman??" Vegeta asked in curosity before she could leave the room.  
  
"2 weeks Veggie! Now if you leave us alone will be out of here as soon as we can and get back to our thearpy!" Bulma said frustrated with Trunks but helping him out the door slowly still grabbing his ear leading him to the lab.  
  
"Wow!! This is great that Trunks is going to be just okie-dokie!!!" Goku said with a goofy grin scratching the back of his head.  
  
"THIS DOESN'T MEAN WE STOP OUR DAMN TRAINING KATKOROTT!! BRAT GET YOUR ASS UP AND LETS TRAIN!!" Vegeta yelled as Marron listen to what he said knowing everyone was relying on her.  
  
*ok I know this chapter was short like the other ones but it just that I so much homework at night that I atleast put one piece up at a time for yall!! So please be patient and as always God Bless and please review!! Next chapter SOAP AND SHOWERS CAN BE FUN AND TEASING!! 


	14. AH AND GASPING TRUNKS AND MARRON

In the lab  
  
"How long has Marron been training to get to level 3 mom?" Trunks asked sitting down carefully on the lab table clutching his leg a little with pain.  
  
"Lets just say a long time and it was so hard to even get sayian blood for her knowing Goku would freak out about the needle!!" Bulma said making Trunk giggle knowing Goku very well as Bulma was taking a needle out of her cabinet filling it up with liquid as she turn around giving Trunks a evil smirk look.  
  
"Now don't freak out on me its just a little prick we need to put in your leg!" Bulma said as Trunks back up the wall the best he could panicking making Trunks have his own dose of medicine.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT MOM I THINK I REALLY HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM NOW!!" Trunks said running the best he could having a little trouble but manage to lock himself into the bathroom as Bulma bang on the door.  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE YOU MAN!! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!!" Bulma yelled banging on the door harder still having the needle in her hand.  
  
"MR. TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS. IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE NO SUPPER FOR TONIGHT" Bulma yelled fuming.  
  
"IM NOT HUNGRY ANYWAY!!! IF YOU REMEMBER I DON'T HAVE ANY SAYIAN BLOOD SO I DON'T THINK ABOUT FOOD 24/7!! SO HA HA!!" Trunks yelled smirking  
  
"ARG!!! FINE BUT YOUR GOING TO GET HUNGRY SOMETIME EVEN AS A HUMAN SO WHEN YOU DO I'LL BE WAITING. AND DON'T FORGET YOUNG MAN!!" Bulma yelled one last time walking off very pist muttering curse words for letting him get away.  
  
  
  
IN THE G.R ROOM)  
  
"Good now throw your fist right here and finish it off with a black flip to counter act!!" Goku explained to Marron as she followed his instructions working hard as Vegeta watched curiously.  
  
"PERFECT!! I think we can call it a day!! So lets go shower up!" Goku said as Vegeta grunted following them out of the room all of them powering down.  
  
Marron rushed upstairs grabbing her shampoo and towel walking towards the bathroom near Trunks old room she was staying in until she finished her training. She walk up to the bathroom door when she heard water running as she knock on the door lightly hearing nothing but silence. Marron shrugged her shoulders and opened the door realizing she pulled some of the hinges off not realizing her massive strength now. She smiled to herself thinking Bulma had turn on the water for her being a nice hostess as she walk in the shower stall gasping at what she saw.  
  
OK GUYS IM SORRY FOR UPDATING TILL NOW AND IM SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT BUT I THINK THIS WAS THE BEST PLACE TO LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER. THANKS FOR YALL REVIEWS AND GOD BLESS AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW THANKS. 


	15. SHOWER SCENE LOVE IS IN THE AIR OR SOMET...

"Who's there?" Trunks asked trying to get soap out of his eyes from washing his face.  
  
Marron automatically smirk knowing he didn't have his sayain abilities so he couldn't hear her as she tip toed behind him putting her arms around his waste and kissing his shoulder making him moan as he held on to the shower railing not to lose his balance.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks whispered lightly unable to control his breath.  
  
"mmm" Marron hummed making Trunks more turn on than he was already. Marron couldn't help but giggle "You know Trunksie?" Marron said as she heard him moan again.  
  
"For the fact you aren't a sayian right now you are still on horny man!" Marron giggled when she saw him smirk.  
  
"By the way! Why haven't you come see you darling wife since you been conscience huh?" Marron asked still kissing his shoulder and her arms around his waste.  
  
"Mom has kept me away from anyone in the house not to disturb your training and to get me back on my feet!" Trunks said slowly feeling relax.  
  
"Well It looks like to me you're definitely back on your feet!" Marron giggled again walking out the shower stall.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks asked finally managing to get the soap out of his eyes.  
  
"Night Trunks!!" Marron said before walking out with a towel wrap around her and heading towards bed.  
  
"Damn!! I didn't even get to see her naked!" Trunks muttered walking out the shower stall only to gasp when he saw who was at the door.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!" Trunks screamed trying to grab hold of the shower curtain and covering himself.  
  
"Well I knew you couldn't stay in there to long! Thank Dende Marron left the door open!" Bulma said taking a needle out of her pocket.  
  
"Now lets see you run away this time unless you want me to see you naked!" Bulma said smirking.  
  
"MOTHER PLEASE!!" Trunks yelped having the shower curtain around him as Bulma punched the needle inside his leg near the ankle as his eyes rolled back passing out falling hard on the ground bringing the shower curtain and railing down also.  
  
"Oh this is just superb!!" Bulma said sarcastically as she went to go get Marron.  
  
*****************************************************8 Ah finally! Im sorry for not updating very lately but my life has been so hectic!!! Anyway Im working on the next chapter and lately I been working on a new story so as always keep in touch and please review!!! Next chapter is going to be a little surprise so God Bless and thank you for all your reviews it helps so much for me to keep going with this story!! Love yall and Trunksgrl here a shot out for all those reviews you posted up keep up the awesome work on your stories and thanks!! 


	16. panic rains! 2nd to last chapter!

Marron easily picked up Trunks and lay him gently on the bed as she got in herself cuddling up to him as she lay her head on his chest smelling his scent making her relax.  
  
**I Love you Trunks!* Marron thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
NEXT MOURNING!!  
  
"HURRY!! GO GET A COLD WET RAG!!" Bulma yelled as she and Marron hold down Trunks.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH HIM MRS. BRIEFS??" Marron yelled very worried when she woke up hearing him rasp air and seizuring.  
  
"I HAVE NO DAMN IDEA!! ALL I KNOW IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT DAMN SHOT!!! BRA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU I NEED THAT RAG NOW!!!!" Bulma yelled through the halls as Vegeta walked in with a sensu bean in his hands handing it to Bulma as she put it in Trunks mouth the best she could making him swallow.  
  
"I see the redness I see it!!" Trunks rasp his eyes rolling back and forth.  
  
Goku ran in the room hearing the news about Trunks sensing his ki go up and down out of the normal.  
  
"ITS THAT DAMN BITCH LULAR! SHE TRYING TO TAKE OVER HIS BODY!!" Vegeta yelled not noticing Faith by the door frame watching everything with teary eyes as she move out the way when Bra ran in with the rag.  
  
"Damn!" Goku said watching Trunks calming down a little.  
  
"Marron get your ass up we need to train now!!" Vegeta yelled just walking out the room picking up the teary eye Faith as Goku followed him.  
  
"WHAT?? IM NOT LEAVING TRUNKS LIKE THIS!!" Marron yelled .  
  
"Go Marron!! Vegeta knows best when evil is near!! Bra and I can handle it from here!! You need to train to beat that damn bitch Lular!" Bulma said gripping the wet rag with rage just thinking of what Lular did to her son.  
  
"But?" Marron whispered  
  
"GO NOW!!" Bulma yelled back as Marron listen to her getting out of the room to train.  
  
"Bra go get the thermometer!" Bulma said as she watch Marron leave the only hope that was left.  
  
OK GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT AS AGAIN MY LIFE HAS BEEN SO HECTIC PLUS I KINDA HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO FORGIVE ME!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE BIG FIGHT AND THE EPILOGUE AND EXPECT IT TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER!! SO IT MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER. ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL YALL WONDERFUL REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC!! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY TO COME OUT "I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING AND DO ANYTHING!"  
  
HERE IS AN A CLUE IT'S GOING TO BE OF COURSE A T/M WITH A LITTLE HUMOUR AND OF COURSE ROMANCE. WELL GOTTA GO SO GOD BLESS! 


	17. Chocolate Syrup and screaming!

2 days later!  
  
Marron struggle trying to complete her training as Goku and Vegeta waited anxiously for her to turn Lengendary SSJ. Though the past two days Trunks got worst in his condition and ended up in Bulma's hospital lab in CC.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Now lets see!" Bulma said mixing some flour, eggs and milk.  
  
She was fixing a SuperSayian cake waiting for Marron,Goku and Vegeta to take a break from training. She manage to grab hold of Bra and made her watch Trunks developments until she was finished with her cooking.  
  
"OK! Just need to add the chocolate syrup!" Bulma stated to herself opening the package of chocolate when all of a sudden the house started to shake like a earthquake. Bulma dropped the chocolate package in her hands and grab onto the kitchen counter trying to maintain her balance. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx IN THE GRAVITY ROOM  
  
"That's it you got it!!" Goku cheered as Marron finally manage to maintain her strength completing her Lengendary SSJ.  
  
"Finally the damn brat got it!!" Vegeta grunted walking out the GR room heading towards the kitchen ready for something to eat.  
  
"O MY DENDE!! I FEEL SO WEIRD! Marron yelled excited feeling so powerful then ever before.  
  
"Well! I have to say Marron you did excellent!!" Goku said with a big grin.  
  
"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH GOKU!!!!!" Marron said hugging him tightly.  
  
"WOW!!!! NOT SO TIGHT!!!" Goku stated being squeezed to death.  
  
"OOPS!! Sorry im just so excited!!!" Marron said powering down and blushing a little.  
  
"I can't wait to beat Lular's ASS!!" Marron said full of confidence.  
  
"Well you still have to be very careful Marron its still dangerous especially with Lular's magic!" Goku said seriously  
  
"I totally understand Goku!!" Marron said walking out the door to go tell Bulma the great news.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Those Damn Sayians!!" Bulma said picking herself up from the sticky chocolate floor.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT SAYIANS WOMAN!!" Vegeta asked with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"WIPE THAT DAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE VEGETA NOW!!! HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!!" Bulma yelled making Vegeta's ears hurt.  
  
"WHAT?? WOMAN IM A PRINCE AND YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN UP SOME DAMN MESS!!!" Vegeta yelled his ego getting the best of him.  
  
"YES!!!!!!" Bulma yelled louder  
  
"YOU DAMN SAYAINS ALWAYS SEEM TO SHAKE THIS DAMN HOUSE OR END UP DESTROYING IT AND NOW YOU WILL HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS WHOLE KITCHEN MESS OR NO SEX FOR A WEEK!!!!!"" Bulma said frustrated as Vegeta grunted frustrated with the blasted woman.  
  
He watched Bulma grab a wet rag handed him one and picking her self a rage also bending down scrubbing the sticky floor.  
  
Vegeta licked his lips slowly watching her scrub the chocolate making her hips move very sexually. He pick her up so fast and kissed her passionately and hard making her melt instantly in his arms.  
  
He lead her up to their bedroom still kissing her with all his might making her moan in his arms. He slam their door shut and leap into the bed kissing her harder.(sorry guys just can't do lemons!!)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Mrs. Briefs?" Marron asked loudly in the kitchen wondering where she went off to and noticing the messy chocolate floor.  
  
"HMM! That's weird" Marron said to herself still searching for Bulma.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"HMM! Now if I remember correctly the bathroom should be right inside this door!! Goku stated to himself opening to door only to see Bulma and Vegeta in bed getting their groove on.  
  
"OH HEY GUYS JUST LOOKING FOR THE BATHROOM!!!" Goku said with a big grin blushing a little.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!! YOU DAMN KATKAROTT!!" Vegeta yelled wrapping the sheets around himself and running after Goku as fast as he could making Goku yelp running down the stairs passing Marron up as she blink in confusion until SMACK!!!  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron yelled as she fell down hard on the stairs Vegeta falling down also running smack into her.  
  
"MOVE OUT MY WAY BRAT!!" Vegeta said getting up and running after the retreating Goku.  
  
"Marron just blink in confusion again as she picked herself up heading towards the lab when she ran into Bulma noticing a very messy Bulma with her hair sticking up all over and a big T-shirt on. Bulma just blushed as Marron caught on and just winked at Bulma.  
  
"No wonder I couldn't find you!!!" Marron giggled making Bulma blush harder.  
  
"Well you know how sayian men can be when it comes to sex!!" Bulma said trying to fix her hair.  
  
"What happened with Goku and Veggie huh?" Marron asked out of curiousity.  
  
"Lets just say Goku was looking for the bathroom and ended up in our bedroom!" Bulma said as Marron giggled again.  
  
"Well that sounds like Goku to accidently open the wrong door at the wrong time huh!" Marron laughed even harder as Bulma nodded agreeing with her.  
  
"Well Congratulations for your accomplishment!!" Bulma said changing the subject.  
  
"How did you know??" Marron asked confused  
  
"Well who else would shake the house like you did!!" Bulma said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"OPPS SORRY!" Marron said feeling bad about the mess she made.  
  
"OH NO! Its no big deal I'll just get Veggie-boy to clean up the mess in the kitchen when I tell him NO SEX for a while!!" Bulma smirk walking down the stairs to go see if Goku escaped from the raging Vegeta!!  
  
"Marron giggled lightly until she heard Bra screamed from the hospital lab room!!  
  
*HA HA !! I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I WANTED SOMEMORE HUMOUR IN IT!! IM SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A WHILE BUT ONCE AGAIN I BEEN VERY BUSY!! ANYWAY I KNOW I LEFT YALL AT A BAD CLIFF HANGER BUT TIME WILL COME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY (I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING AND DO ANYTHING!!) COMING OUT VERY SOON!! T/M ROMANCE AND OF COURSE LOTS OF HUMOUR ALONG I MEAN A LOT!!! THANKS AND GOD BLESS ALL AND IF I DON'T UP DATE SOON ENOUGH WITH MY HECTIC SCHEDULE HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND BLESSED. 


	18. Lular is BACK!

"Marron giggled lightly until she heard Bra screamed from the hospital lab room!!  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Marron ran upstiars and entered the lab room.  
  
"WELL! WELL! Looks who wants to join in our little game huh?" Lular said holding Bra tightly as she could.  
  
"M..AAA..RR..OO..NN" Bra rasped .  
  
"LET HER GO LULAR!!!" Marron yelled with rage as Lular drop Bra from her grip.  
  
"Well you certainly have change!!" Lular said noticing Marron's ki flicker with rage.  
  
"Bra get Trunks out here now!!" Marron yelled at Bra.  
  
"But I.."Bra attempted to say as Marron gave her a mean pair of eyes.  
  
Bra not wanting to mess with the new Lengendary SSJ Marron did as she was told and pick up Trunks the best she could and drag him out.  
  
"Now its just me and you Lular no interruptions!! I want this fight to start now without these little games of yours!!" Marron said powering up.  
  
"Well your wish is my command!! But I warn you!!!" Lular said with a smirk as they both flew outside ready for the big fight.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"YOU IDIOT BASTARD!!!" Vegeta yelled inching closer to Goku when he finally manage to bring down the retreating sayian.  
  
"AHH!! Vegeta I swear I didn't mean to!!!" Goku yelled as both sayians were throwing punches and biting one another.  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!!! YALL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!!!" Bulma yelled trying to separate them but only manage to get knock down on the ground.  
  
"MMMMOOOOOMMMM!!!" Bra yelled from the distance still dragging Trunks limp body.  
  
"oh my Baby boy!!!" Bulma yelled running to Bra as fast as she could.  
  
"What happen Bra?" Bulma asked checking Trunks.  
  
"Its Lular Mom!!! Lular and Marron are fighting!!" Bra said tears in the corner of her eyes as Faith ran towards them also hearing the house shake while ago waking her up.  
  
"Grandma!! Mom is fighting Lular!!" Faith said also.  
  
"WHAT THE BRAT IS FIGHTING??" Vegeta manage to ask as Goku bit him again.  
  
"OUCH!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" Vegeta yelled about to punch Goku again but Bulma held him back.  
  
"We have to go save Marron or do something!!!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta and Goku while both sayians got up immediately flying off into the sky to go see the fight.  
  
"HEY U ASSHOLES YOU FORGOT ABOUT US DAMN IT!!!" Bulma yelled at the two little specs in the sky.  
  
"THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
"WILL JUST HAVE TO GET THERE OURSELVES!!!" Bulma yelled again.  
  
"Lets go get my damn aircraft!!" Bulma said as Faith and Bra pick up Trunks putting him in the back of the aircraft.  
  
"We are going to see this whether they like it our not!!" Bulma said powering up the aircraft and flying off. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
OK GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! IM TRYING TO GET TO THE END BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO TYPE IT OUT SO!! BUT ANYWAY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW AND KEEP IN TOUCH GOD BLESS ALWAYS!! 


	19. FINDING OUT NEWS!

Hey Guys!! Just wanted to remind yall the last chapter will be out in 2 days for sure!!!!!! So keep in touch and remember to PLEASE RRRREEEEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWW!!!! Have a great Christmas and God bless all!!!!! 


	20. LAST CHAPTER! YAY! SURPRISES UPAHEAD!

XXXXXXXXXx the last chapter!!!!  
  
  
  
"So are we going to start already!!" Marron yelled losing her patience powering up.  
  
"Well if your willing to die early!! I suppose we can start!!" Lular said attacking Marron with ki blast!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" Bulma yelled banging on the aircraft controls.  
  
"MOVE YOU SLOW PIECED OF SHIT!!!" Bulma screamed again at the aircraft finally putting the key access on turbo.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Bulma and Bra screamed as they were thrown back into the wall of the aircraft by the turbo speed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
" THE BRAT IS OVER THERE" Vegeta said pointing towards a mountain cliff with smoke and dust all over.  
  
"Hurry!!!" Goku yelled powering up soaring through the sky.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"MMMOOOOMMMMM!!! SLOW THE AIRCRAFT DOWN!!" Bra yelled frighten.  
  
"I CAN'T!!" Bulma yelled trying her hardest to pick herself up to change the aircraft controls.  
  
"WHAT DO WE DO???" Bra asked  
  
"WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL WE GET TO OUR LOCATION THAT I SET THE CONTROLS ON!!" Bulma yelled  
  
"Where the hell is our location!!" Bra asked holding on tightly to a rail inside the aircraft.  
  
"It should be where Marron and Lular are fighting!!!" Bulma said holding on to Trunks making sure he wouldn't be thrown back as well as Faith holding her father down crying her heart out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*almost there* Vegeta thought to himself when he suddenly was knock off balance when Bulma's aircraft flew right by him and Goku!!  
  
"THAT DAMN WOMAN THINKS THIS IS A DAMN RACE!!! WELL I SHOW HER!!!" Vegeta yelled powering up.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Bitch!!!" Marron screamed as she was kneed in her lower back by Lular!!  
  
"Ain't as strong as you thought you were HUH?" Lular laughed evilly beating Marron to a pulp.  
  
"I won't let you win!!!" Marron yelled trying her best to give it all as she punch Lular in her face knocking her a few feet away.  
  
"KKKKAAAAAMMMMEEE! KKKAAAMMMMEEEE!"Marron yelled powering up .  
  
"OH SO YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK!!" Lular laughed but was thrown back into a cliff when Bulma aircraft ran into Lular with lighting speed!!!  
  
"OH SHIT!!! I THINK WE HIT SOMETHING!!!" Bulma said feeling an impact.  
  
"KKKKAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEHHHHAA!!! Marron yelled blasting her strongest blast at Lular unsuspectually!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lular yelled in pain disintegrating into the air as smoke clouds started to build up!!  
  
"I DID IT!!" Marron yelled with joy powering down!!!  
  
As the smoke cleared all that was left seen was a small diamond floating in the air and a angel appeared!!  
  
"You have killed the evil of revenge Marron and now you have a choice!!" the angel said grabbing the little diamond and walking up to Marron putting the diamond in Marron's hands.  
  
"You may become the Queen of Goodness or you may have your normal life back but there will be a risk if you choose a normal life!!" the angel said watching Marron nod.  
  
"WHATS THAT?" Marron asked politely.  
  
"THIS DAMN PIECE OF SHIT FINALLY STOP!!!" Bulma yelled stepping out of the wreck up aircraft.  
  
"WHERE THE DAMN FIGHT! I CAME HERE FOR SOME ACTION!" Bulma said confused at what she was seeing as the angel rolled her eyes at the blue headed woman.  
  
"WWWWOOOOMMMAAAANNNN!!" Vegeta yelled landing next to her.  
  
"DO YOU REALISE WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma  
  
"YES YOU IDIOT BASTARD!! I CAME HERE TO SEE FIGHT!!!!" Bulma screamed putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You could of got your ass killed WOMAN!!!!!" Vegeta yelled while Goku hold him back.  
  
"WELL AS YOU CAN SEE I DIDN'T MR. KNOW IT ALL!!" Bulma said  
  
"I MISS SOME DAMN ACTION B/C YOU HAD TO SLAM YOUR DAMN AIRCRAFT INTO LULAR AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Vegeta screamed louder getting really pist.  
  
"SO!!" Bulma screamed as loud as she could making all the sayians ears hurt!!!  
  
"oh will you two just be QQQUUUUUIIIIEEEEETTTT!!" the angel yelled making everyone shut up immediately.  
  
"MMMMOOOMMMYYY!" Faith yelled hugging her mother tightly crying.  
  
"OH SWEET HEART!!" Marron said as she noticed Bra dragging Trunks limp body out of the aircraft.  
  
" A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!" Bra said as she did her best to drag Trunks out of the aircraft while Goku went to help her.  
  
"Marron in order for you to life a normal life you must never lose this diamond and where around your neck!! If you do lose this diamond Lular will ressurect again becoming more powerful and destroying the earth.  
  
Marron nodded understanding clearly.  
  
"GOOD! I SEND MY BLESSINGS TO YOU ALL!!"the angel said disappearing into thin air.  
  
"mmmm" Trunks moaned waking up slightly noticing he was outside.  
  
"oh wow!! That's a pretty diamond I want one!!" Bra said seeing the diamond up close as it shined.  
  
"Marron??" Trunks asked standing up seeing her in perfect health and alive.  
  
"MARRON!" Trunks yelled hugging her tightly kissing her passionately  
  
"YOUR ALIVE!! THANK DENDE!!!" Trunks said still holding her close.  
  
"YOUR ALIVE ALSO TRUNKS!!" Marron said crying out of joy.  
  
"I KNOW AND I FEEL A LOT BETTER I GOT MY STRENGTH BACK TO!!" Trunks said with joy as he hug her again.  
  
"OH THIS IS JUST GREAT!!!" Bulma screamed with joy.  
  
"OH WAIT!!" Bulma said pulling out a little camera out of her purse.  
  
"YALL TAKE A PICTURE TOGETHER!!!" Bulma said as Trunks, Marron and Faith posed and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
12 years later!!  
  
"Faith I have a surprise for you!!" Marron said walking into the her dressing room.  
  
"MOM!" Faith said surprised  
  
"Listen sweetheart! I know this is your wedding day and all but me and your father have something very important to give you!!" Marron said to Faith who waited anxiously.  
  
"TRUNKS YOU CAN COME IN!!" Marron yelled from inside the room as Trunks peek through the door making sure Faith was dressed.  
  
"You look beautiful sweetheart!!!" Trunks said kissing his daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you daddy!!" Faith said hugging him.  
  
"OK! NOW FAITH ME AND YOUR FATHER HAVE TWO GIFTS FOR YOU!" Marron said as she saw Faith face light up.  
  
"HERE YOU GO!!" Trunks said handing Faith two rings.  
  
"THIS WAS YOUR MOTHER AND I WEDDING RINGS AND WE WANTED YOU TO HAVE THEM ! FOR YOU TO HAVE THE MOST LOVING RELATIONSHIP WITH BROCK(remember Bra and Goten son) LIKE WE DID!!"  
  
"OH I LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!!" Faith said hugging both of them.  
  
"Last but not least! Here you go!" Marron said pulling off her necklace with a diamond penant on it.  
  
"Honey I want you to take very good care of it!! I know I can trust you with it for the rest of your life and pass it on to your children!!" Marron said putting the beautiful diamond necklace on Faith.  
  
"OH MOM AND DAD THIS MEANS SO MUCH!!" Faith said crying  
  
"OH AND ONE MORE THING! I WANT A GRANDBABY BOY! PLEASE!!" Trunks said as Marron slap him on the head!!  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Marron yelled  
  
"YOU KNOW THAT A SON IS A SON UNTIL HE TAKES HIS WIFE AND A DAUGHTER IS A DAUGHTER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE  
  
Faith giggled at the two as she smiled to herself knowing today was the best day in her life and the life ahead was going to be the most loving ever!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
5 years later!!  
  
Brock and Faith had a little girl they named Marron!! They were deeply in love as Marron and Trunks still were deeply in love with each other finally growing old together and becoming grandparents living the rest of their life fullfil with love!!  
  
THE END!!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
YAY! THE END!! IM SO HAPPY!! WELL GUYS I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! I KNOW HOW I KILLED LULAR KINDA SUCKED BUT I STILL WANTED TO ADD HUMOUR BY BULMA RUNNING INTO HER!!! ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK AND PLEAS REVIEW!!! OH AND A COUPLE DAYS FROM NOW MY NEW STORY CALLED *I WILL GIVE EVERYTHING AND DO ANYTHING* WILL BE OUT SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!! IT IS GOING TO BE HILARIOUS!! SO GOD BLESS AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON!! 


End file.
